A Not So Secret Passion
by BTRgoes1DIRECTION
Summary: This is my sequel to A Secret Passion! I hope you like it! Kim's Secret is out now that Dance Moms San Jose Premiered. And now that Kim's secret is revealed its time for you to learn mine: I SUCK at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so this is my sequel to a secret passion and I hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Kim POV

It was six am on a regular old Monday, but sadly my good mood was crushed when I realized that Dance moms San Jose premiered on Saturday now everyone knows my secret. CURSE YOU REALITY TV! But, I decided to put a smile on my face and greet the day. Hey, maybe 9th graders don't watch Lifetime! So, back to my regular old Monday morning. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and got dressed. (outfit on profile) I quickly looked at myself in my three way mirror. Usally i dont use it but today was the first day of second semester so i needed to look good. _I do! _I thought to myself. I grabbed my backpack and my dance bag and headed downstairs. Khloe (16), Tyler (19) and Julia (6) were already in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. My parents don't start work till 9 so they don't wake up till 8, so Khloe and me drive to school together and Tyler takes JuJu (Julia) to school then goes to community college. So after me and Khloe were done eating we got into her car and took off.

" So where were you Saturday night after the competition?" She asks me.

"At the mall. With Jack."

"OOOHHH! He finally asked you out?"

"Well I thought he did, but when we got to the mall we just met up with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Grace."

"Aw! I'm sorry lil' sis! I know how much you like him."

"Can we change the subject?"

"No but, you can get out of the car." I forgot how quick of a ride it was from our house to school.

"Wel, bye sis! Oh can you pick me up from-"

"The mall and take you to dance I know, i know. Sure! I'll b outside the mall at 4:00 sharp don't be late kiddo."

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Love ya!

"love ya too!" I walked into the big double doors of middle school and headed straight to my locker.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

_What'd I do I just got here! _I thought to myself. I walked to the principals office slowly but, surely. As I walked in the receptionist pointed towards the back where the office was located. I walked in and saw Principal Higgins sitting at her desk.

"Ah, Kimberly I've been expecting you." She said to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Higgins." I replied.

"So, the reason I brought you hear is we are getting two new students today and they said theyknew you so I want you to show them were given the same schedule as you so that you can show them where all of their classes are without you being late. Where are they? They should've been here by now."

"Sorry we're late we got lost." I heard I familiar voice say. I slowly turned around and saw to girls. One had long, blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing white skinny jeans with a pink and black shirt. The other one had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a sparkly purple crop top over it. (outfits on profile)

"Kennedy! Kristen!" I jumped up out of the chair ran and gave them a hug

"Kim why are u so excited? U saw us two days ago!" Kristen told me.

"I know but, I can't believe your here! Wait, why are u here?"

"We transferred! We couldn't stand here you go on and on about how awesome it was here so, here we are!"

"So, Kimberly I need you to show them around the three of you have the same schedule so that you can show them around. Now... Get out!" the three of us did as we were told and I took them to the main hallway.

Kristen's POV

Kim led me and Kenn down the hall and I notice that that really cute guy that was at the dance studio last week was here. EH ME GAWD! Kim's leading us to him! Uh, does my hair look ok?

"Hey guys!" Kim said, looking only at Jack. Ah, they are so in love!

"Hey Kim!" The guys said back.

"Oh, you're Jack! Kim's always talking about you!" I said

"Really? Hm, Kimmy does anyone here like to admit that they have a crush on me?" Jack replied.

"No! Besides I talked about all of the guys? Right girls?"

"Umm, yeah let's see. You're Jerry the dancer. You're Milton the nerd and you're Eddie the... Eddie!" Kennedy said

"Alright I'm an Eddie!" A short African american said.

"Yeah I never really pay attention to what she says." I said

_BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"Well let's get to class. First y'all have algebra with . Me and Jack are in that class." Kim said. Her and Jack were walking a little in front of us already deep in conversation.

"Ugh, we have to get them together I mean they're like so in love." Kennedy whispered to me.

"Yeah, I mean we know how stubborn Kim is so she'll never do anything. We have to take this into our own hands." I whispered back. We finally walked into the math room and me, Kennedy, Kim, and Jack all snagged seats in the back row.

"Good morning class! I'm sure some of you know that we have two new students in our class. Ladies why don't you introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Well I'm Kristen and this is Kennedy we are 13, best friends oh, and we dance together after school." I said

"Well yeah but, are you any good?" Some dude asked.

"Well, I am the current runner up to Miss preteen of Calfornia. It's a competition that seeks out the best dancers in the state." Kennedy told the dude.

"Really? Wow. Who'd you lose to?"

"Actually, Kim won!" Everyone turned towards Kim.

"What why are you staring at me? Mrs. Holt can we do some math in, you know this, math class!" Kim said.

"Um, yes. so today class..." after that I kinda zoned out.

*50 mins later*

"Ugh that was torture!" I said as me, Kennedy, Kim, and Jack walked out

"I know right! I mean why do we even need to learn this, it's not like we're gonna grow up to be a mathamatition! Well, except Milton." Jack replied.

"Yeah. Well we better head to our next class. See ya, Jack!" Kim said.

"Bye, Kim!" Jack said winking.

The three of us walked away and once Jack was out of earshot I asked

"So how long have you liked Jack?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"You are so in love with soooo in love with Jack!"

"What are you talking about? Me and Jack are just friends!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kim!"

"Can we just go to class?"

"Fine"

After that conversation we had history, Spanish 2, Life Science, then lunch, Art, English, then lastly DANCE III!

Since Kim's secret was just revealed she decided to show off!

Here we go!

* * *

**Sorry bout the sucky ending! please reveiw!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaack! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned kickin it jack and Kim would have starTed the show dating.**

* * *

Kim's POV

We walked into the dance III class only to find that we were the last ones. We were told to wait here until the teacher arrived.

"Hello class!" the teacher said as she walked in. She looked quite young probably about 25. She had her light brown hair up in a bun and was wearing a black loetard with a ballroom skirt over. She was with a lady that looked about 20.

"I am Miss Sutton, and this is my assitant Emily. I hope all of you are in the right class. Dance III is the most advanced class in school unlike the other dance classes this one is all about jazz, contenpary and a little bit of ballet so, go get changed and start stretching."

With that we all left to the locker rooms to get changed. Me, Kennedy, and Kristen all wore the same thing: a black leotard and bootie shorts. Mine were blue, Kristen's were pink, and Kennedy's were green. We left the locker room and started stretching.

*15 mins later*

"Now class hopefully you are done stretching because I want to tell you what we will be doing this semester. During the next nine weeks we will be preparing routines to show to the entire school at our first ever dance show!" Olivia exclaimed. Everyone got so excited!

"Now, now calm down I still need to tell you what routines we will be doing. Now since there are 12 of you we will be splitting you into two groups of six, so when I call your name go over by Emily: Amber, Kim, Leah, Kennedy, Ashlyn, and Kristen. The rest of you come over here."

We split up into the two groups. Then Miss Sutton started talking again.

"Now each group will be doing two group dances. And between all 12 of you we will have 5 soloists, 2 duets, and 1 trio. Me and Emily will be making those decision after today's class. Now, all of your names are in this hat when we pull out your name you will go up to the stage and will have the entire song,to show us what you can do. And yes, you can chose the song. First up..."

Miss Sutton closed her eyes, put her hand in the hat and pulled out a small piece of pink paper.

"Kim!" My heart went into my throat.

"Can I please-" I started.

"The hat chose you now go dance!" I slowly stood up and walked to the stage.

"Do you have Reflections by Drew Taylor?" I asked. Emily nodded. I saw her walk over to the boom box and pressed a few buttons. When the music started I started to dance. It was one of my old solos that won 4 times..When I was dancing I got so into it I forgot where I was or what I was doing. When the music stopped I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with blank expressions on their faces. Then they all burst into applause!

"That was beutiful Kim!" Miss Sutton said to me.

"Thank you." I walked off the stage and took my spot in between Kennedy and Kristen. All the other girls went and once the solos were over Miss Sutton and Emily imeidetly knew who was gonna get the solos.

"Alrighty the girls getting solos are: Kennedy, Amber, Kristen, Kim, and Taylor." Miss Sutton said. We all exchanged a smile.

"The duos will be Aslost and Amber and Emma and Lexie. The trio will be Kristen, Kim, and Kennedy." Miss Sutton said with a smile. We were all really happy about this the whole school was going to watch us dance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people o the webernet! I'm back with another chapter! So here u ago!**

* * *

**(KIMS POV)**

The next morning (Friday) I was getting ready for school when Khloe walked in.

"Hey Kimbo!" She said

"Dude ever heard of knocking?!" I yelled.

"No. Because your my sister!"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know..." Khloe's a little oh how do I put this nicely- stupid! She left the room with a confused look on her face. I swear her and Jerry could be twins! I put on light wash ripped skinny jeans, a blue tank, with a green sweater and green converse. I brushed my hair and used a blue clip to clip me bangs off to the side. I put on my favorite silver locket that Jack gave me last year for my birthday. It has a picture of me and him, and a picture of the whole gang. I walked down the stairs grabbed a piece of bacon and ran out cause Khloe kept honking. She dropped me off at school and I walked in. I went straight to my locker where Jack was waiting for me. He looks sooo cute! You know this time I'm not even going to deny it. Yep you heard me I'M IN LOVE WITH JACK ANDERSON!

"Hey kiddo!" He said

"Hey." I replied

"Why the long face?"

"Oh, I'm just stressed out. Nationals are this weekend and I have a C in Science."

"I'm a straight A student in Science. I could tutor you if you want?"

"OH MY GOSH YESSS!" I said relieved and almost a little too excitedly.

"Great so my house after school?"

"Sounds great." I said

BRIIINNNGGG!

"Got to go. See you in Algebra!" He said as he walked off.

*In Algebra*(Kim's Pov)

I say next to Jack in Algebra 10 minutes before the bell rang, we were passing notes.

J- hey

K-heyyy

J- what up?

K- nm u?

J-nuthin

K- here lets play truth of dare. I'll start: truth or dare

J- truth

K- do u like someone?

J- yes

K-OMG no way who is she? Do i know her? Is she in this class?

J- not telling u yes and yes

K- come on jack we tell each other everything!

BRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

"Come on tell me!" I whined.

"No!" He replied

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Nooooo!"

"Fine but eventually I'll get it out of you! See you at your place!"

Time skip! Jack's house

We walked into Jacks house and went up to his bedroom. We threw our backpacks on his bed turned on his TV. I made him watch the Pretty Little Liars marathon with me for 4 hours and during commercials we would mute it and study.

"Please tell me who she is!" I whined bringing it up for the first time tonight.

"No"

"Please?!" I said as he got up and heads to the kitchen

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PLEEEAAASSEEE!"

"YOU! Ok I like you! I've been in love with you since the first day I met you and now this is going to jeopardize our friendship cause you obviously don't feel the same way! And now-" I had to cut him off I smashed my lips against his and kissed him. It took him a sec to process but then he kissed back. Our lips moved perfectly in sync and I kissed him with all my love. We slowly separated and our foreheads touched.

"I wasn't expecting that." I said

"Me neither." We kissed again.

* * *

Sorry it was so short ive been really busy lately! SO anyways REVEIW!

-A

P.S If you can't tell I'm OBSESSED with Pretty Little Liars!


End file.
